Semicide
by twennyfree
Summary: A season in hell has killed any innocence within Noodle. When she realizes she's been replaced with a cyborg doppelganger, she reacts in a most unexpected way. NOODLE X ROBO-NOODLE! Also MurdocXRobo-Noodle WARNING: PWP.


Semicide  
Rated ~ M  
Summary ~ A season in hell has killed any innocence within Noodle. When she realizes she's been replaced with a cyborg doppelganger, she reacts in a most unexpected way. NOODLE X ROBO-NOODLE! (Also MurdocXRobo-Noodle) WARNING: PWP.  
Disclaimer ~ All your Gorillaz are belong to other people.  
Recommended Reading Music ~ Absolutely anything by Crystal Castles. Especially Empathy, Baptism, or Doe Deer from the new CD.  
Notes ~ Before Plastic Beach was released there was a rumor that the real Noodle wasn't dead, but would return from hell as a devilish seductress, and that's the version of Noodle I channeled.  
-

Murdoc came almost exactly at 2300.

Specifically, it was 2300 and 01 second and 42 miliseconds. She felt him twitching and sputtering and climaxing inside of her, stuttered out a porn-star moan and allowed herself to buckle beneath him. Murdoc's pleasure was completely one-sided, not that he'd be able to tell. Their eyes met as he looked down at her. She had her best orgasm face on, one of the hundreds from the pornographic programs Murdoc had installed. Her breath was heavy. She gave him a weak, contented smile. She wished he'd climaxed at 2300:00:00.

Murdoc rolled off of her. He knocked off several of the hats still on his bed and watched them spill onto the ground. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling a light breeze from one of the windows blow over him. The cyborg also rolled over toward him, her wig slightly lopsided. Every time he updated her, installing new programs or improved physical mechanisms, she behaved more like a human. He knew she'd never be exactly like Noodle. Sometimes he wondered what his little hellcat would've been like if she'd grown up. Murdoc didn't think she'd have sex with him, but he still wondered how she'd do the deed. Noodle would probably be more graceful than the cyborg, he hoped. She pushed herself forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He absentmindedly adjusted her wig. "You need some cleaning up, love?"

She looked down at herself. "I'm scheduled for a recharge in an hour, sir. I'll clean myself before I shut down." So businesslike. So robotic. The next time Murdoc updated her, he'd install software that replaced some of her technical language with more human-sounding terms. Maybe "sleep" for "shut down". The cyborg glanced in his direction as she redressed. "2D is locked in his room, sir?"

"Hope so. Don't want him trying to escape at night."

"Sir, what if you played whale calls around the island through the PA system?"

"Huh. You're right. Hadn't thought of that." She did have her moments. The cyborg got up from the bed and kissed Murdoc again, her hands smoothing down his hair in a surprisingly gentle gesture. "Come back to bed if the sun hasn't risen when you wake up, okay?" he called after her as she left.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"And quit calling me 'sir', I ain't a drill sergeant," he said, laughing.

"Alright, s...Murdoc." If he didn't know better, he'd have thought she had a embarrassed smile on her face. She bowed as she left the room. "Pleasant dreams."

After she'd closed Murdoc's door and stepped into the elevator, the cyborg continued to feel strange. It wasn't the fact that Murdoc hadn't come at exactly 2300 (small numerical imperfections always seemed to irritate her); there was something else. She was acutely attuned to miniscule changes around the island; she'd know a new piece of junk had washed up on its shore weeks before Murdoc would notice a difference. The entire day she had felt - no, _known _- that something had changed. It had to be an intruder, maybe one of those pirates had survived his helicopter's fall. Maybe it was just Sun Moon Stars, that weird human (demon?) who lurked out on the pier near the carousel. Someone was on the island.

Before the cyborg realised what she had done, she found herself down in the boiler room instead of outside 2D's room. She remembered locking his door earlier, so perhaps she could simply shut down earlier. She recalled how Murdoc had mentioned something that week about how he felt he was constantly being watched, something called 'paranoia'. She thought it likely she was merely reacting to his mood changes. The cyborg unlocked her cupboard. "Hello," said a voice inside.

Reflexively she jumped back, withdrawing her rifle and pointing it into the closet. "Come out of the cupboard, or I will shoot you." Her eyes switched to infrared vision, and she could see a figure who looked to be about her height standing there, its hands hanging loosely at its sides. The face looked strange and alien. "I said, come out!"

"It would be foolish to fire into the cupboard," said the figure. "It's filled with explosives, bullets and oil. You could potentially destroy the island." She stared into the darkness dumbfounded. That voice sounded exactly like hers. Could it be - no, she was supposed to be dead, but it _had_ to be, it couldn't be anyone else -

"You are Noodle. Aren't you," she said quietly, lowering the rifle. The figure didn't reply. "I asked a question!" the cyborg shouted into the cupboard.

"Why does it matter whether I am Noodle or I'm not?"

She didn't want to say it. "If you really are Noodle, then. Then my work is finished. I will be useless to Murdoc. He will destroy me." Her voice was calm, but she knew she would have to fight Noodle if she wanted to stand a chance at staying alive. "Why - what do you have on your face, a mask?"

The figure - Noodle - answered the question with another question. "And why do you care about Murdoc destroying you?"

"Because I am his bodyguard. My directives are to prevent any harm from coming to Murdoc Niccals, Stuart '2D' Pot, or Plastic Beach. I constantly patrol the island and protect it from pirates. I assist him with his musical projects. I...I am useful to him." She focused her eyes on Noodle. "Please leave the cupboard."

"You should come in. That's a command." And the cyborg found herself walking into the cupboard. She quickly checked her internal ammunition supplies. She had only three rounds left in her mouth. Less than optimal. Soon her face was barely a foot away from Noodle's. The guitarist was slightly taller. "So this is what Murdoc thought I'd look like," she said, reaching her hand forward to touch the cyborg's face.

"Do not. Touch. Me. Only Murdoc is to touch me."

"Why is that, cyborg?"

"Murdoc Niccals is my master."

"Permission to override that information," said Noodle. The cyborg could have sworn the mask sneered at her. Noodle passed her hands over the cyborg's face and down her chest. She squeezed. "It's good he didn't give you giant breasts. Part of me expected he would." Her hands continued down the cyborg's body, past the waistband of her shorts. She stopped. Withdrew her hand.

"Cyborg. You said Murdoc is your master, correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And you do whatever he asks you to do?"

"Yes."

"Including having sex with Murdoc?"

"...yes," said the cyborg. She could feel her hard drive getting overheated. Her spatial memory systems were being overworked and she was starting to feel as though her shutdown was imminent. "I need to recharge in the next thirty minutes or I will automatically shut down."

"You will not move unless I tell you to," said Noodle, her fingers digging in to the cyborg's chin.

"No." She fired a bullet, aiming straight for Noodle's face. It seemed to vanish before it touched the mask. The guitarist laughed. The cyborg reloaded and fired again. Nothing. She had only one more round. This was critical.

"My knowledge of physical and metaphysical properties grew exponentially after living among demons," said Noodle. "Compared to me, Murdoc knows a mere fraction of the going-ons in hell. Even Sun Moon Stars, he's a charlatan." She let go her hand from the cyborg's chin. Inside it were the two bullets.

"That is - that is impossible. I would have seen it. I _had_ to have seen it."

"Let's try it one more time," said Noodle. She walked toward the end of the cupboard and stood with her back at the door, her hands clasped behind her. "Go ahead. Fire when you want." This had to be a trick. There was no way...she focused her targets at Noodle's heart and shot again. Midway she saw the bullet disappear. Noodle laughed again, and brought her hands in front of her. Cupped in her palms was the last bullet.

"Accept me as your new master, cyborg. I can teach you to be a better assassin. Even greater, I will protect you from being destroyed." She reached forward and stroked her wig. The cyborg was completely silent. She nodded her head slowly.

"Good," said Noodle. "Now please remove your clothes." The cyborg shakily unbuttoned her top and pulled off her shorts. Noodle walked toward her doppelganger and knelt down in front of her vagina. It looked like it had been torn off a porn star. She glided one of her fingers over it, allowing it to slip inside. The cyborg was still sticky from her earlier sex with Murdoc. "Sex doll," muttered the guitarist.

She turned her face up at the cyborg. "Do you get any pleasure from having sex with him?" She continued to push her fingers into the silicone cunt.

"No..."

"Are you sure?" Three fingers.

"Y-yes, I mean, no, I have n-never felt pleasure..." Noodle paused, withdrew her fingers. The cyborg seemed to relax. Noodle snorted.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly the cyborg gasped. She looked down and saw that Noodle had thrust the barrel of an assault rifle - _her_ assault rifle - into her vagina and was slowly pushing it in and out. "It makes you feel good, doesn't it?" said Noodle, thrusting the rifle in faster. "You liked it when he did that to you. You let him - you let him use you."

"He is my master -"

"No, I am your master," Noodle shot back. The cyborg's legs began to buckle beneath her and she found herself falling to the ground. Her arm caught on one of her oil ports, yanking it from the ceiling. Her hard drive spun violently, more than any time Murdoc had ever forced himself on her. Her cooling fans buzzed louder. The room smelled like diesel.

Noodle pulled out the rifle, the barrel slick with oil. The cyborg looked up at her. It almost looked as if she was afraid." I cannot blame Murdoc for programming you as an elaborate sex toy," said Noodle. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her mask. "It would doubtless be hard for him to export women to Plastic Beach. And he would never have sex with 2D. But to make a sex toy which looks like me...for that I cannot forgive him. Though I have become a much more sexual person," she said as she reached her hand beneath her dress. She shifted her legs a bit and slid off her underwear. She crawled catlike on top of the cyborg, positioning herself so that her own sex was inches above her doppelganger's mouth. "Now eat me."

The cyborg lifted up her head, her tongue pressing into Noodle's crotch. She moved herself in and out, waiting for some response from Noodle. "I could be you if I wanted to," said Noodle. Her voice had an emotionless measured quality even as the cyborg pushed her face into her vagina. "Murdoc would not even notice if he had sex with me instead of you. I can take your place and erase you. In an instant." The cyborg bobbed her head faster. "But I promised I would protect you. I don't make promises lightly." She shuddered, and the cyborg could feel her muscles contracting and spasming. Noodle sighed.

The cyborg was still lying on the ground when she got up, covered in fluid and gasoline. She put her underwear on and smoothed down her dress, staring down at the lifeless body. "Plug yourself in. I will need you in the morning." She turned to the cupboard door and walked out. It creaked closed.

The oil had stopped dripping from the damaged reserve tube. It was 23:55:00. Exactly five more minutes until automatic shutdown.

[End.]

Postscript ~ First lesbian sex scene, what did you lovely readers think?


End file.
